Konoha Gakuen
by Isil
Summary: Une école nouvellement ouverte au coeur du Japon Médiéval. Des élèves triés sur le volets. Bienvenue à Konoha Gakuen! Univers Alternatif, KibaShikamaru à venir, autres pairings à définir.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Konoha Gakuen  
Chapitre: 1/?  
Auteur : Isil  
Couple: Kiba/Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Genre : Univers Alternatif  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer : Kishimoto a un jumeau, vous le saviez ? Ben ce que vous saviez certainement pas, c'est qu'en fait, ce sont des triplés, et la troisième, c'est moi ! Alors comme entre frères et sœurs on partage tout… Non ? Bon, j'aurai essayé. Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à ce radin de Masashi Kishimoto !  
Notes : Toute ressemblance avec des personnages d'un manga bien connu ou d'un bouquin tout aussi connu sont…pas si fortuites que ça XD 

* * *

"Akamaru, ne t'éloigne pas ! Avec le passage qu'il y a, il ne manquerait plus que tu te fasses piétiner par un cheval."

Le jeune chiot aboya brièvement avant de revenir trotter aux côtés de son maître, sans pour autant cesser de bondir pour montrer son excitation, une excitation que Kiba partageait.

C'était une chose de changer d'école, c'était une chose d'aller dans un pensionnat loin de sa famille, mais c'était encore plus excitant de savoir que cette école était déjà très célèbre, bien qu'elle ne fût pas encore ouverte. Fallait pas chercher à comprendre…

Kiba soupira et accéléra légèrement le pas, malgré la brûlure de ses bras. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il emporte le plus d'affaires possibles, mais elle n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'il doive faire des kilomètres à pied. A bien y réfléchir, il était certainement mentionné quelque part que la gare la plus proche de l'école était à trois kilomètres… Mais sa mère avait tendance à oublier ce genre de détails pratiques. De toute façon, à ses yeux, la marche à pieds était un bienfait non négligeable… Pour peu, elle lui aurait fait traverser tout le pays à pied pour aller à l'école. Fort heureusement, Kiba était accompagné par sa sœur, qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à faire comprendre à leur mère qu'il y avait des limites à tout…

Il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre tout haut, mais Kiba admirait sa sœur… C'était une vétérinaire compétente qui s'occupait à merveille des chiens que leurs parents élevaient dans le Kansai. Elle avait le respect de sa mère et la confiance de son père, ce qui n'était pas peu dire… Kiba n'en n'était pas encore là. C'était d'ailleurs un peu pour ça qu'il avait été envoyé dans cette école…

Les Inuzuka n'étaient pas des gens de la haute société, ni des nobles. Ils avaient fait fortune en travaillant honnêtement et en utilisant intelligemment leur savoir. Evidemment, cela faisait un peu jaser les rentiers, jaloux de ce succès, mais les Inuzuka n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser critiquer, et ils avaient un avantage non négligeable : des chiens très bien dressés et avec de bonnes mâchoires. Autant dire que les abrutis qui s'amusaient à les critiquer pour leurs manières cavalières le faisaient en rentrant les mollets… Toute la famille était dévouée à s'assurer de la prospérité de leur élevage et tous avaient décidé que Kiba était beaucoup trop dissipé et bagarreur pour faire un bon chef de famille.

Ils avaient essayé les taloches, les punitions, les menaces d'exil, mais rien n'y avait fait, surtout parce que Kiba savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sincères. Le Clan Inuzuka se faisait après tout une fierté de leur solidarité mutuelle.

Kiba baissa la tête pour envoyer à son chien un sourire torve. Le clan avait quand même trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de lui le jour où une de ses sœurs était revenue à la maison en brandissant un journal. Tous s'étaient réunis pour lire l'article qui annonçait l'ouverture d'un pensionnat aux méthodes d'enseignement révolutionnaires.

Avec ses petits groupes de travail, sa vie en communauté, son esprit de compétition sain et ses matières enseignées à la fois intéressantes et originales, Konoha Gakuen avait tout pour plaire. Il n'avait pas fallu dix minutes aux parents pour se décider, et ils envoyaient bientôt la candidature de leur fils au directeur de l'école. Kiba n'avait protesté que pour la forme, car il n'avait rien contre le fait de changer d'air.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'école avait répondu en renvoyant des tests à faire remplir par Kiba. Mathématiques, culture générale, dessin et même des questions plus étranges qui semblaient vouloir cerner le comportement du candidat. Kiba y avait répondu avec perplexité mais honnêteté, n'ayant aucune honte à expliquer qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille où que ce soit sans son chien, d'abord!

Ce problème n'en avait pas été un car quand ils avaient reçu la lettre d'admission, un descriptif plus détaillé de l'école et de son fonctionnement y était inclus et, fait étonnant, il était précisé que les élèves avaient le droit d'y amener un animal de compagnie, pour peu qu'il ne soit guère encombrant. D'après le descriptif, c'était pour limiter le déracinement des enfants. C'était pas Kiba qui allait se plaindre de ça, en tout cas…

Voilà donc pourquoi Akamaru accompagnait son jeune maître dans cette nouvelle expérience. Et il était visiblement ravi d'être là, gambadant malgré les recommandations de Kiba de ne pas s'éloigner. Il accéléra d'ailleurs d'un seul coup, aboyant plusieurs fois.

"Kiba, rattrape le, tu veux?" soupira sa sœur en posant le baluchon qu'elle portait à l'épaule.

Il soupira et laissa tomber ses affaires avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son chien. Il l'aperçut juste après un virage et il le siffla.

"Akamaru!" l'appela t'il quand il ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner.

Kiba plissa les yeux en s'approchant et aperçut un petit chat noir qui faisait face à son chien. Les deux animaux se regardaient d'un air plus curieux qu'agressif, le chaton se laissant même renifler par le chien.

"Kage!"

L'appel retentit d'un peu plus loin, et Kiba vit s'approcher un garçon de son âge, vêtu d'un kimono de voyage noir. Le chaton se détourna et bondit jusqu'à son jeune maître, usant de ses griffes pour l'escalader et aller s'installer dans le creux de son épaule, roulé en boule.

"Je t'avais dit de la mettre dans son panier!" sermonna une femme à l'air austère en s'approchant.

Au même moment, Kiba était rejoint par sa sœur.

"Si tu le mettais en laisse, on aurait pas à lui courir après tout le temps," déclara t'elle en faisant signe à Akamaru de revenir.

"Mais elle déteste ça!" rétorqua le jeune garçon en posant une main sur son chaton pour le caresser.

"Il n'aime pas ça, tu le sais bien!" protesta dans le même temps Kiba en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Le silence tomba après cette double déclaration, et la sœur de Kiba se mit à rire tandis que ses cadets se renfrognaient un peu. Ils récupérèrent tous leurs affaires et se remirent à avancer, accélérant légèrement le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard.

"Tu vas à Konoha, toi aussi?" demanda Kiba un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils s'acheminaient tous péniblement vers l'école.

"Ouais, malheureusement," soupira le garçon en traînant un sac derrière lui.

"Shikamaru! Tu pourrais montrer un peu d'enthousiasme! Cette école est très réputée, je te rappelle!" s'exclama sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je sais, je sais…"

"Aie un peu plus de considération pour nous! Ton père et moi sacrifions beaucoup pour t'envoyer ici," continua t'elle, tandis que Shikamaru levait les yeux au ciel et mimait muettement chacun des mots de sa mère avec un talent indéniable.

Elle finit par s'en apercevoir et lui colla une taloche qu'il accueillit avec un flegme né de l'habitude, puis elle renifla et ne rajouta rien.

Kiba en profita pour les détailler un peu tous les deux. Ils ne portaient pas de signes extérieurs de richesse, mais leurs kimonos étaient de bonne facture, et il y avait quelque chose de vaguement hautain dans la façon dont ils se tenaient tous les deux, même si c'était plus léger sur le fils qui traînait allègrement les pieds. C'était certainement des nobles, ou peut-être de riches commerçants…

"Moi, c'est Kiba, du clan Inuzuka," se présenta t'il en décidant qu'il aimait bien son futur camarade. Comme pour le prouver, il fouilla dans son sac et en tira une petite boite remplie de sucreries qu'il ouvrit avant de la lui tendre.

"Nara Shikamaru," répondit ce dernier en hochant la tête et en lui offrant un demi-sourire pour le remercier tandis qu'il prenait un bonbon.

Kiba n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, mais il n'était guère branché politique, de toute façon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui n'eut pas plus de réaction que lui. Guère avancé, il haussa les épaules et se contenta de sourire à Shikamaru, qui suçait avec application sur sa sucrerie, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère.

Après encore quelques minutes de voyage pénible, croulant sous le poids des bagages, ils finirent par arriver devant de lourdes portes en bois qui marquaient l'entrée d'un mur d'enceinte imposant. Un emblème de feuille stylisé trônait au dessus des portes, devant laquelle se tenaient deux mastodontes à l'air vaguement patibulaire.

Tous deux étaient vêtus de la même façon: un kimono et un haori entièrement noirs brodés d'un vert sombre. L'un d'entre eux dégageait une étrange odeur de poisson et il avait les dents un peu pointues. Quand à l'autre, il cachait le bas de son visage derrière le col relevé de son haori. Ce fut lui qui s'avança pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

"Bienvenue à Konoha Gakuen. Je suis Momochi Zabuza, un des deux gardiens de l'école," déclara t'il d'une voix profonde. "Vos noms et vos lettres d'admissions, s'il vous plaît."

Cet accueil un peu cavalier fit tiquer la mère de Shikamaru, qui présenta sèchement son fils avant de donner au gardien la lettre demandée. La sœur de Kiba fit de même plus poliment, et l'homme examina les deux documents avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

"Bien. Vous pouvez rentrer," lança t'il aux deux garçons qui étaient resté immobiles, impressionnés par l'air imposant des deux gardiens.

Akamaru, qui s'était réfugié dans les jambes de son maître, glissa son nez hors de sa cachette pour jeter un coup d'œil prudent et humer l'air. Il éternua bruyamment, visiblement gêné par l'odeur marine qui émanait de l'autre gardien, mais il sembla confiant quand il se mit à trotter vers l'intérieur, tournant la tête et jappant pour enjoindre son maître à le suivre.

Kiba se secoua et hocha la tête. Il récupéra son deuxième sac et le hissa sur son épaule en grimaçant.

"Merci de m'avoir accompagné, grande sœur," lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit et lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux, ébouriffant sa tignasse déjà en bataille.

"Bonne chance, petit frère. Rends nous fiers, d'accord?" lui répondit-elle.

Elle sourit, puis finit par céder à la tentation et lui prit le visage pour lui plaquer un baiser bruyant sur la joue, malgré ses protestations. Puis elle se recula et le poussa vers la porte.

"Allez, ouste! Débarrasse le plancher, sale cabot," ajouta t'elle en riant.

Il lui tira la langue et passa les portes, sous les regards indifférents de Zabuza et de l'autre gardien. Il attendit Shikamaru, qui échangea un au revoir très formel avec sa mère avant de tourner lui aussi les talons et de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin en grognant sous le poids de leurs bagages, Akamaru bondissant un peu partout, la truffe en l'air pour mieux explorer leur nouvelle maison.

"Alors, tu viens d'où?" demanda Kiba tandis que l'école se dressait devant eux.

Il ressortit sa boite de sa poche et prit un autre bonbon pour calmer son estomac bruyant. Il en offrit un à Shikamaru qui accepta en haussant les épaules.

"Yokohama," répondit ce dernier en relevant la tête pour apprécier le décor.

Konoha Gakuen semblait à première vue composé d'une série de bâtisses de style classique, plus ou moins hautes, assemblées en cercle autour d'une place centrale. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir des groupes de jeunes disséminés sur la place.

"Ah ouais? Je pensais que tu venais de Nara," plaisanta Kiba en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

"C'est au moins la centième fois qu'on me la fait, celle là," râla Shikamaru. "Pour la petite histoire, ma famille en est originaire, mais on est à Yokohama, maintenant. Et toi, alors, d'où tu viens?"

"Minoh. C'est pas loin d'Osaka," déclara fièrement Kiba.

"Connais pas."

Kiba bouda le temps qu'il leur fallut pour rejoindre l'école, encore plus vexé par l'air indifférent de Shikamaru. Il oublia cependant de bouder quand ils arrivèrent sur place.

Ils semblaient être les derniers. Ils eurent une seconde pour détailler leurs futurs camarades, mais pas beaucoup plus, car une cloche retentit brusquement, les faisant tous sursauter.

Une belle femme apparut devant la porte du bâtiment principal et elle les parcourut tous du regard.

"Bienvenue à Konoha Gakuen," lança t'elle d'une voix puissante. "Je suis Tsunade, la directrice adjointe de l'école. Vous avez été sélectionnés pour participer à notre programme d'éducation expérimental. N'essayez même pas de vous plaindre, vous êtes ici pour un an, et vous y resterez!"

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour jauger leurs réactions. Il y eut des murmures, des protestations étouffées et beaucoup de piétinements, mais pas d'emportements, ce qui sembla normal à Kiba. Après tout, elle était quand même plutôt imposante, la bonne femme.

"Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'auraient même pas pris le temps de lire le descriptif de l'école, je vais être généreuse et vous faire un bref résumé de ce que vous devez savoir pour le moment: nous vous avons triés sur le volet et vous avez été répartis en trois groupes. Vous cohabiterez avec les camarades de votre groupe, vous dormirez avec eux, vous étudierez avec eux et vous serez punis avec eux s'ils se révèlent assez stupides pour se faire remarquer. Ce tri a été réalisé en fonction de vos réponses aux tests qui vous ont été remis. Vous avez menti? Tant pis pour vous!"

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux parmi les jeunes, et elle posa sur eux un regard clair impitoyable.

"Ces trois groupes seront appelés des Clans, parce qu'ils seront votre famille jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez cet endroit. Il y aura le Clan Kitsune, le Clan Tanuki et le Clan Nekomata. Autant faire l'appel tout de suite, histoire que vous commenciez à vous familiariser avec vos compagnons d'infortune…"

Une jeune femme brune sortit derrière elle et lui tendit une feuille.

"Le Clan Tanuki sera composé de Aburame Shino, Ama Tenten, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari et Uchiha Sasuke," lut-elle à voix haute, avant d'ordonner aux élèves qu'elle venait d'appeler de rentrer dans le bâtiment en laissant leurs affaires dans la cour.

Ils obtempérèrent rapidement et elle retourna à sa liste.

"Passons aux Nekomata. Akimichi Chôji, Haruno Sakura, Hyûga Neji, Nara Shikamaru et Shiro Haku. Allez, rentrez, bougez vous!" lança t'elle d'un ton bourru.

Kiba fit un petit signe de la main à Shikamaru pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Puis il détailla ses futurs camarades, qui devaient donc être les fameux…

"Les Kitsune, enfin," termina Tsunade. "Hyûga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Sabaku Kankurô, Uzumaki Naruto et Yamanaka Ino. A l'intérieur!"

Ils gravirent rapidement les quelques marches et pénétrèrent dans une grande salle qui devait servir à prendre les repas, à en juger par les trois tables qui y étaient disposées. Une seule était encore libre, et elle était gravée en son centre du kanji Kitsune. Ils s'assirent en silence, se jaugeant du regard. Kiba croisa celui d'un petit blond qui le lui rendit avec insistance, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

Ils auraient visiblement continué à se dévisager un bon moment si une porte ne s'était pas ouverte au fond de la salle pour laisser entrer une bonne quinzaine d'adultes qui s'installèrent à une table placée sur une estrade. Les profs, de toute évidence. Et certains avaient l'air particulièrement ridicules… pensa Kiba en apercevant un homme à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils particulièrement fournis, exactement comme ceux d'un autre Kitsune, d'ailleurs…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon en question, qui arborait un air à la limite de l'extatique en regardant autour de lui. Il avait l'air vraiment content d'être là, celui-là…

Il n'y avait rien à manger sur les tables, au grand désespoir de Kiba, qui sortit discrètement un bonbon de sa boite adorée. Il se pencha pour le croquer discrètement et croisa le regard dédaigneux de la blonde de leur groupe, une jolie fille malgré son air vaguement antipathique. Il lui fit une grimace et prit un autre bonbon.

"File m'en un," souffla le blond de tout à l'heure alors que les profs s'installaient.

Kiba renifla et secoua négativement la tête. Il n'en avait presque plus, et puis l'autre avait qu'à être plus poli, déjà.

"Allez, sois sympa, j'ai faim, moi aussi," insista le petit blond en faisant une moue enfantine.

"J'en ai plus," mentit Kiba sans même chercher à être crédible.

"Espèce de menteur!"

"Ouais, et alors?"

"Alors tu pourrais partager, au lieu de tout garder pour toi, radin!"

"T'avais qu'à prendre tes précautions, au lieu de mendier chez les autres, rapace!"

"Tu veux des baffes?"

"Non! Par contre toi tu vas t'en prendre une si tu baisses pas d'un ton, crétin!"

Kiba vit le blond se lever d'un air rageur et il fit de même, ne s'immobilisant que quand il réalisa que le silence était tombé et que tous les regardaient, à leur table, mais aussi aux autres tables plus loin. Ils se calmèrent et se tournèrent d'un air inquiet vers la table des profs.

"Ah bravo…" marmonna Kiba en croisant le regard irrité de la directrice adjointe.

"Effectivement, Inuzuka-kun, bravo!" confirma t'elle d'un ton menaçant. "Je crois qu'Uzumaki-kun et toi-même allez faire directement la connaissance de notre salle de retenue, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Elle se tourna vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs cheveux blancs et à la musculature imposante. Il hocha la tête et quitta la table, les rejoignant en trois enjambées.

"Bon début, les gamins," les félicita t'il en les prenant tous les deux par l'oreille pour les traîner dehors.

Kiba croisa le regard vaguement amusé de Shikamaru avant que Jiraiya ne lui arrache à moitié l'oreille en le tirant vers la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils traînaient les bagages de leurs camarades dans leurs dortoirs respectifs en bougonnant et en s'insultant.

"Tout ça, c'est ta faute, abruti" cracha le blond.

"Oh, la ferme! Et puis, c'est Kiba, pas abruti, tu veux?"

"Ouais, ben Kiba l'abruti, moi c'est Naruto et je la ferme si je veux!"

"Mais c'est pas vrai! T'as quel âge, franchement?"

"Et en silence!"

Ils s'immobilisèrent avant de faire une courbette empressée et paniquée à Zabuza qui les regardait travailler. Ils saisirent chacun une poignée d'un sac et le hissèrent dans les escaliers.

"…ta faute!"

"Boucle la!"

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Konoha Gakuen  
Chapitre: 2/?  
Auteur : Isil  
Couple: Kiba/Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Genre : Univers Alternatif  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer : A Kishimoto.  
Notes : Toute ressemblance avec des personnages d'un manga bien connu ou d'un bouquin tout aussi connu sont…pas si fortuites que ça XD

* * *

Kiba baissa la tête et inspecta soigneusement son uniforme. D'un certain côté, il avait envie de retourner en courant à Minoh pour hurler sur sa mère et l'informer que c'était bien la peine de lui faire porter vingt kilos de bagages alors que l'école fournissait des uniformes, mais en même temps, c'était la grande classe, quand même! Ils étaient sur le même modèle que ceux des deux gardiens de l'école, Zabuza et l'autre face de poisson pas frais ou même ceux des profs, en fait. La direction avait dû avoir un prix de groupe, c'était pas possible autrement… Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était carrément portable. Un hakama et un haori noir pour les garçons, et un kimono noir pour les filles, le tout brodé de rouge, avec sur le torse, du côté droit, la feuille emblème de l'école brodée des mêmes couleurs, et sur le dos du haori le kanji du Clan, lui aussi brodé en rouge. Sobre, confortable et vachement pratique pour déterminer qui étaient les alliés et qui étaient les ennemis dans cette guerre des Clans.

Ça avait commencé la veille au soir, quand ils étaient tous montés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs après la fin de la présentation de l'école et des professeurs. Les Kitsune avaient découvert avec une excitation grandissante leurs deux chambres, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, ainsi que la pièce commune qui les séparait. La nouveauté de la chose avait quelque peu échauffé les esprits, et quand un des Tanuki était venu leur demander de faire moins de bruit, et bien…

"Il n'avait qu'à parler mieux, ce crétin d'Uchiha," marmonna Kiba.

Un aboiement d'Akamaru et un grognement de Naruto qui finissait lui aussi de se préparer confirmèrent ses paroles. Le coincé de service leur avait demandé de baisser d'un ton avec un tel mépris que Naruto s'était tout de suite enflammé. Ah ça, Kiba le comprenait, il avait même enchaîné juste derrière, mais malheureusement pour le blond, l'Uchiha semblait avoir décidé de le prendre en grippe. Ils avaient échangé des insultes et en étaient rapidement venus aux mains, sous les hurlements désapprobateurs d'Ino, la furie de leur Clan. Puis une apparition soudaine et carrément glaçante avait calmé leurs ardeurs.

Itachi-sensei. Rien que cette évocation donnait déjà des frissons à Kiba. Alors celui là, pour faire peur, il faisait peur… Il était rentré silencieusement dans la pièce et avait plombé l'ambiance en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il s'était en fait contenté de rappeler à l'ordre les deux combattants d'une voix presque trop calme, et l'Uchiha junior s'était figé en reconnaissant son frère. Ben ouais, parce qu'en plus, c'était un planqué, celui là, il avait un frangin chez les profs!

"N'empêche qu'il a pas l'air ravi de se le coltiner, son grand frère," remarqua t'il à mi-voix. "Et on le comprend…"

"N'importe quoi! Ce Sasuke, là, c'est qu'un bébé qui se cache derrière son frère, c'est tout!" répliqua Naruto pour démontrer sa propre maturité, tout en terminant d'attacher son haori avec des gestes brusques. "Pas vrai?"

Les deux autres occupants de la chambre, qui achevaient eux aussi de se préparer se retournèrent.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" souffla Rock Lee, d'un air extatique, des flammes au fond des yeux. "Il a l'air de s'y connaître en combat… Ce sera mon rival! C'est décidé!"

Naruto eut une moue dégoûtée et se tourna vers leur autre camarade, ignorant les gesticulations de Lee.

"Et toi? T'es d'accord, pas vrai?" insista t'il d'un ton vaguement agressif.

"C'est qu'un abruti, exactement comme toi. Lâche moi, maintenant," râla Kankuro en faisant glisser la porte de papier de riz pour sortir.

"Tsss…"

Kiba secoua la tête, amusé et tapota l'épaule de Naruto.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi. Il mérite de souffrir."

Après leur petite dispute de la veille, qui s'était soldée par une retenue, ces deux-là avaient vite compris qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à faire cause commune, pour le plus grand malheur de leurs camarades. Quand on était des fauteurs de troubles comme eux, il valait mieux avoir quelqu'un pour protéger vos arrières, juste au cas où… Ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment expérimentés pour le savoir. En plus, c'était pas tous les jours que Kiba rencontrait un type qui semblait encore moins doué que lui pour les relations sociales dites normales. Autant en profiter!

"Dépêchez vous, les ahuris, on va être en retard au petit-déjeuner!" brailla Ino en ouvrant violemment la porte, avant de la refermer tout aussi brusquement une fois l'efficacité de ses cordes vocales prouvée.

Kiba se frotta l'oreille et regarda avec amusement Akamaru faire de même, puis avec un soupir, il se traîna hors de la chambre, en direction du couloir. L'ambiance était sympa, les camarades de chambrée plus ou moins potables, mais il ne fallait pas oublier une chose: c'était une i école /i , ce qui voulait dire une chose: pas question de montrer trop d'enthousiasme! Ça aurait mis en l'air sa réputation de cancre.

Sans attendre Naruto, qui se battait avec sa ceinture, Kiba dévala les escaliers avec la souplesse et la grâce des monstrueux chiens de garde que son père élevait dans le Kansai, et, une fois en bas, il tomba nez à nez avec son camarade d'infortune de la veille, ce qui lui arracha un grand sourire.

"Shikamaru! Salut!" s'exclama t'il en notant rapidement les broderies argentées qui paraient l'uniforme de son camarade. Bon, c'était donc argent pour les Nekomata. Ça tombait bien, ça se confondait difficilement avec l'ambre de ces crétins de Tanuki!

"Salut, Kiba," répondit l'interpellé en s'étirant avec un grognement, avant de traîner des pieds vers la salle où ils prenaient leurs repas.

Kiba trottina après lui sans prendre ombrage du comportement de son nouvel ami. Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu la veille, Shikamaru lui aussi pratiquait l'allergie à la sociabilité, même s'il n'était atteint que d'une forme légère de la maladie, contrairement à Uchiha ou au plus âgé des Hyuuga.

"Les chambres sont cool, hein?" bavarda t'il sur le chemin. "Je sais pas comment sont les gars avec toi, mais chez nous, ça va être comique."

"Avec ce Naruto et toi lâchés dans la même pièce, ça ne peut qu'être comique," fit remarquer Shikamaru à mi-voix.

"Nous, au moins, on mourra pas d'ennui comme vous," rétorqua t'il sans méchanceté.

Shikamaru ignora la répartie, et ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs camarades dans le réfectoire. Les deux gardiens, Zabuza et Kisame, étaient en train de distribuer les emplois du temps. Regroupés autour d'eux, les élèves laissèrent échapper un chœur de réactions diverses et variées. Dans leur majorité, les filles se récriaient d'être séparées de leurs camarades masculins pour certains des cours, quand aux garçons, ils grognaient déjà en voyant certaines matières, comme la Littérature pour certains, ou le Kendo pour d'autres. Kiba pouvait déjà entendre Lee s'enflammer à la vue du cours de Karaté dispensé par Kakashi-sensei, le type étrange qui lisait un livre à la couverture louche, la veille, pendant le discours de la directrice.

Maintenant inquiet, Kiba se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son emploi du temps, en prenant un passage pour Shikamaru qui le remercia avant de le consulter.

"Géographie? Musique? Ils se foutent de nous?" s'exclama Kiba en louchant rageusement vers la feuille. "Je me contrefiche de savoir chanter juste ou situer Kyoto sur une carte, moi!"

"De quoi tu te plains, l'ahuri?" grogna une grande blonde à l'air antipathique en passant à côté de lui. "Nous, on a droit à de l'Ikebana!"

Kiba aurait bien fait remarquer à cette grognasse de se mêler de ses couettes, ridicules, d'ailleurs, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait effectivement de quoi se plaindre… A ses yeux, c'était certainement une matière des plus inutiles, encore plus peut-être que la Littérature. C'était vrai, quoi, les fleurs, c'était fait pour pousser dans les champs, pas dans des bêtes vases posés sur une table!

"C'est qui, celle là?" demanda t'il cependant à Shikamaru quand elle se fut éloignée d'un pas énervé. Elle avait les couleurs des Tanuki, ce qui, déjà, la faisait partir mal à ses yeux.

"Ma sœur."

Kiba sursauta et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Kankurô.

"Tu devrais lui dire de desserrer ses couettes, elle arriverait peut-être à sourire…" offrit-il avec un grand sourire aimable.

"Je te conseille de pas dire ça trop fort, elle est plus douée en karaté qu'en ikebana," répliqua l'autre Kitsune, tout aussi sympathique avant de le bousculer et d'aller s'asseoir à leur table.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son emploi du temps dans la manche de son kimono.

"Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, ceux là, mais ça doit être un endroit très triste," marmonna t'il, faisant ricaner Kiba. "A plus tard?"

"Ouais! En cours, je suppose…" confirma l'autre garçon en soupirant déjà.

Ils rejoignirent chacun leur table, se mêlant à leurs camarades pour le petit déjeuner. Kiba regretta de ne pas pouvoir amener Akamaru à table, mais le règlement stipulait que les animaux devaient manger dans la cour. C'était complètement stupide, surtout quand on voyait que certains mangeaient plus mal qu'Akamaru lui-même…

"Dis donc, Naruto, ils ne t'ont pas appris à manger proprement, par chez toi," railla t'il, secondé par Ino qui flanqua une taloche à l'interpellé quand il s'apprêta à répondre la bouche pleine.

"Désolé si je suis pas un petit bourgeois plein de fric comme vous," répliqua le blond avec verve en absorbant ses ramen à une vitesse impressionnante.

"Je ne suis pas un petit bourgeois!" s'indigna Kiba. "Et d'abord, comment ça se fait que t'es ici, si t'as pas d'argent?"

Naruto reposa son bol et se pencha en avant, comme pour garder le secret sur sa révélation, effort relativement pathétique vu le volume qu'il employa.

"Mon père était militaire et il est mort en héros, mais ils nous a laissés sans le sou. Ma mère a vendu tous ses vêtements, ses bijoux, ses meubles et même ses cheveux pour me permettre de rentrer ici!" expliqua t'il avec un soupir affecté.

Ino reposa ses baguettes, rembrunie. Kiba, lui, se demandait où était le piège quand un reniflement retentit derrière eux.

"N'importe quoi… Il faut vraiment être idiot pour croire à ces idioties…" lâcha l'Uchiha d'un ton supérieur. "Tu espères faire gober ça à quelqu'un, Uzumaki?"

"LA FERME, ESPECE DE SALE CRETIN CONDESCENDANT…" ragea Naruto, visiblement érudit en insultes, en frappant des poings sur la table et en faisant mine de se lever.

Kiba se prépara à prendre les paris sur le temps de survie de l'Uchiha mais un toussotement sec coupa net les envies de violence de Naruto.

"Dois-je rappeler à mes adorables élèves que si un membre d'un clan se fait trop remarquer, c'est tout le clan qui écopera d'une punition?" déclara la Directrice en passant près d'eux.

"Non, Mèdèèèème," râla Naruto à voix basse, mais assez pour s'attirer un regard soupçonneux de la part de Tsunade.

Il se rassit cependant, non sans avoir tiré la langue à son rival dans le dos de la Directrice.

"Bande de gamins!" soupira Ino avant de tourner des yeux de merlan frit vers Sasuke. "Lui, au moins, il est plus mature que vous!"

Kiba grimaça. Et voilà, il aurait dû s'en douter! Un beau brun à l'air coincé apparaissait et toutes les filles lui sautaient au cou! Entre lui et le Hyûga du clan de Shikamaru, les garçons normaux n'avaient définitivement aucune chance… Il appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda autour de lui. A dire vrai, c'était même pas qu'il trouvait une fille particulièrement attirante, même si la petite brune désespérément timide de leur Clan était mignonne, c'était juste pour le principe qu'il râlait. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas plus prise de tête qu'une fille, et là, vu le rassemblement de pimbêches, il risquait de finir complètement fou s'il se laissait prendre au jeu.

Fier de sa bonne résolution, il hocha la tête et manqua de s'étrangler quand Naruto le saisit par l'arrière du col de son kimono.

"Bouge toi, Kiba, on va être en retard en cours!"

Toussant et maudissant le blond, il se leva. Un signe de la main à Shikamaru pour lui signifier son soutien et il était parti en direction du cours d'Histoire. Ô Joie…

-----

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques jours à Kiba pour décider de quelques vérités fondamentales au sujet de ses camarades.

Naruto était déjanté, l'Uchiha trop coincé, Gaara définitivement effrayant, Shikamaru et Chôji agréablement peu prise de tête et Haku beaucoup trop innocent. Quant aux filles, son impression du début s'était confirmée: toutes des pimbêches.

Mais somme toute, l'école était sympa. Les cours étaient parfois soporifiques, mais il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à éviter de s'y endormir, pas comme Shikamaru qui avait écopé d'une retenue pour avoir somnolé pendant tout le cours de Mathématiques. Anko-sensei avait, à ce que lui avait raconté Sakura d'un air désapprobateur, un talent certain pour le lancer de craies.

"Mais aussi, quelle idée de dormir pendant son cours à elle! C'est une vraie furie, celle là!" l'interrogea Kiba tandis qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle, une punition particulièrement nulle à ses yeux, d'ailleurs… et qu'il n'avait pas du tout méritée. Si ce fichu Neji ne l'avait pas provoqué, aussi! Ouais, c'était ça, c'était complètement la faute de Neji. Voilà.

"Les maths, ça m'endort, c'est comme ça," expliqua Shikamaru en rinçant un bol avec des gestes lents.

"Et l'Histoire aussi? Et la Littérature aussi? Bon sang, Shikamaru, tu as même réussi à t'endormir pendant le cours de Théâtre, et pourtant Gai-sensei est loin d'être silencieux!"

"Ne me parle pas de lui! L'autre jour, il est venu déguisé en geisha pour nous "_apprendre à être à l'aise peu importe le costume, jeunes gens"_!," grimaça Shikamaru en imitant leur enthousiaste professeur.

Kiba pâlit. Lui-même avait Théâtre le lendemain… Il se mit à chercher à toute allure une excuse pour rater le cours. Il avait déjà été suffisamment traumatisé par Itachi-sensei et ses regards vaguement perturbants en direction de Naruto, merci bien!

"Vous pouvez y aller, vous deux!" gronda Kisame derrière eux.

"Vous êtes sûr? On doit avoir manqué une assiette, pourtant, parce que ça sent encore un peu la morue par ic…"

Interrompu par Shikamaru qui le traînait dehors avec une énergie étonnante pour le coup, Kiba ricana à la mine furibonde du gardien mais sortit néanmoins rapidement. Fallait pas trop le provoquer, le Merlu, non plus. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait flanqué une retenue à Kankuro pour beaucoup moins que ça…

"T'es malade, Kiba… On sort de punition, et toi tu essaies déjà d'en récolter une autre!" soupira Shikamaru en le lâchant une fois à bonne distance de la cuisine.

"C'est plus fort que moi," se défendit-il, avant de préciser, face au regard peu convaincu de son ami, "J'aime pas le poisson."

Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, il dépassa Shikamaru qui levait les yeux au ciel et trottina jusqu'au jardin, bien décidé à passer un peu de temps avec Akamaru.

"Je vais voir les monstres. Tu viens?" lança t'il.

C'était Tsunade-sensei elle-même qui avait surnommé la ménagerie des élèves ainsi, après qu'Akamaru, poursuivant innocemment le lapin de Haku, aie couvert d'éclaboussures de boue des draps étendus dans le jardin. Quelle idée, aussi!

Shikamaru accepta et bientôt, ils cherchaient un coin tranquille, Akamaru gambadant autour d'eux tandis que Kage, la petite chatte de Shikamaru, ronronnait sur l'épaule de son maître. Kiba se figea en entendant une voix féminine un peu plus loin.

"Je vais jamais y arriveeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Echangeant un regard, les deux garçons s'avancèrent, poussés par la curiosité, et tombèrent sur une scène des plus curieuses. Sakura était assise par terre, au milieu d'un véritable monceau de fleurs, toutes plus ou moins abîmées. Elle arborait un air à la fois frustré et désespéré en regardant les cadavres de sa tentative visiblement ratée de composition florale.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les deux?" grogna t'elle avec hargne en les voyant approcher.

"Rien, t'as raison, on va te laisser, d'ailleurs!" répliqua Kiba en tournant illico les talons. Sakura était certes moins hystérique qu'Ino, à part quand elle s'acharnait sur Naruto, mais elle était néanmoins dangereuse.

"Non! Attendez!"

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et soupira. Elle avait vraiment l'air pathétique, la pauvre…

"Il faut que vous m'aidiez! Surtout toi, Shikamaru!"

"Moi? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que si je ne réussis pas cette composition, je vais avoir une mauvaise note et ça se répercutera sur tout le Clan!"

Logique imparable, Kiba devait l'admettre. Il y avait juste un petit problème…

"Tu nous as bien regardés? Tu nous vois faire des bouquets?" fit-il remarquer, incrédule.

Sakura baissa piteusement les yeux et soupira. Kiba se gratta la tête et Shikamaru remua légèrement à côté de lui.

"C'est vraiment noté, ce truc?" demanda t'il en posant Kage à ses pieds.

Sakura sembla hésiter, puis elle releva la tête, le regard soudain farouche.

"Non, en fait. Mais si je rate encore un bouquet, Ino va se moquer de moi pour le restant de mes jours! Ses parents sont fleuristes, alors elle s'y connaît! Et puis Sasuk…"

"Stop!" l'interrompit Shikamaru, tandis même que Kiba grinçait des dents à la mention de ce nom honni. "Si tu ne mentionnes pas cet argument particulier, je veux bien t'aider…"

"Toi?"

"Oui, moi. Pas de commentaires, je te prie."

Kiba regarda son ami s'installer sur le sol à côté de Sakura avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident. Kage vint se rouler en boule contre son maître, installée sur deux lys aux tiges brisées.

"Attends, Shikamaru… Tu t'y connais en Ikebana?"

C'était à peu près aussi crédible que Naruto en spécialiste des Haïkus, cette histoire là… Et pourtant, Shikamaru soupira et se gratta la nuque.

"Ino et moi, on est voisins. Nos parents s'apprécient, _eux_, alors ils nous collent tout le temps ensemble. J'ai passé des après-midi à essayer de l'ignorer pendant qu'elle faisait des bouquets," expliqua t'il en triant les fleurs avec des gestes paresseux.

Il repoussa un œillet d'un doigt, puis releva la tête quand il réalisa que le silence était tombé.

"Quoi?" demanda t'il d'un ton défensif.

"Toi et Ino, vous êtes… amis d'enfance?" articula péniblement Kiba.

"Non!"

C'était marrant, en fait, de voir Shikamaru se défendre à ce point. Lui qui déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il détestait les filles… Kiba trouvait juste bizarre qu'il aie réussi à cacher ce fait jusque là. Quoique, en un sens, il le comprenait… Lui aussi aurait honte.

Sakura secoua la tête, elle aussi un peu étonnée, mais elle sembla se reprendre. Elle s'accroupit face à Shikamaru et planta ses mains sur ses épaules. Le pauvre garçon sursauta et fit mine de vouloir se libérer.

"Shikamaru," commença t'elle en resserrant sa prise. "Si tu m'aides, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle. Et je te devrai un service. Un grand."

"Tu veux me rendre service?" répondit-il. "Ne dis pas à Ino que je t'ai aidée, sinon je suis mort."

Elle le dévisagea, au grand amusement de Kiba, puis sourit de toutes ses dents et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur le front.

"T'es pas si nul que ça, finalement!" s'exclama t'elle, et Kiba éclata de rire au grognement outré de Shikamaru.

"Tais toi, Kiba!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba se frottait les côtes et revoyait à la hausse le niveau de danger que représentait Sakura. Puis il s'installa confortablement sur le ventre pour regarder son ami travailler pendant que la jeune fille allait chercher une paire de ciseaux supplémentaire. Si c'était pas mignon ce travail d'équipe…

"Dis donc, Shikamaru?"

"… quoi?" soupira l'interpellé, l'air déjà fatigué.

"Tu me feras un joli bouquet?" demanda t'il d'une voix exagérément aiguë en battant des cils.

"Continues comme ça, et j'irai le poser sur ta tombe, le bouquet!"

Kiba ricana de nouveau et cala un brin d'herbe entre ses dents. Quelque chose lui disait qu'en fin de compte, il n'allait pas avoir besoin des filles pour s'amuser, ici…

A SUIVRE…


End file.
